Secret of a stars kiss
by shadowwriter19
Summary: Black star stumbles across Maka while she's training. What will happen if he discovers the hidden thoughts and feelings of his child hood friend. Will the god wannabe step down from his mighty ness to help or will he leave her there all alone? Warning get ready for some fluff. also please take it easy on me this my first fan fiction and review thanks. Note I do not own soul eater.


Secret of a the stars kiss

It was a hot cloudy day. But muggy day or not I will surpass God. So I head to my usual training spot. But when I get there I find my target practice spot is not in great shape. So I decide it time for I knew one, and so here begins my search. I look and look for a new stop but after an hour I can't seem to find one challenging enough. So I am goanna have to improvise and make my own, so on the way back. But then suddenly I hear a noise. I look around to see, there was Maka training. So I jump up in to the tree to get a better look, without being seen. As I watch her I can't help but quirk my brow at the thought. "How long has she been out here, why is she training, she just got out of the hospital?" The sound of her huffing and grunting are painfully clear to hear, like the bruises on her arms and legs. I watch her try and execute several different karate combination attacks. Sloppily done if I might add, no ware near as good my godliness I smirk. The sound of deep rumbling echoes overhead I see her look up then back again. "You're not going to let a little storm stop you are you Maka" I murmur to myself. I see her steady her stance, clench her fist and narrower gaze, as if she were ready to face an enemy. I chuckle softly as another clap of thunder rolls across the sky. I can't help but think, she's kind of cute. Wait what? That's when it started to poor. She continued to practice, while I mentally scold myself for slipping up for like the zillionth time. She likes soul beside, I am a god likening her is beneath me, and she'll never be a god like me. I look at her closely. I wonder why she even tries.

With that there came a loud thud and splash. She hit the ground face first and she did not get up, she just lay there. I did feel bad for her, trying so hard only to fall, and besides gods are supposed to pity there subjects. Also she is my childhood friend, that's got to count for something. Right? So I jump down and walk up to her but before I can announce myself she.

"Go away black star" she said with a irritated tone.

"Maka I know it's hard but just think" I try but she cuts me off.

"I don't care what you think" she growled. "In fact I know what you have been thinking" she said as she got up so she was sitting on her knees. Water dripping from the tips of her hair, she was soaked. Glaring at me with those raging green eyes, dam she relay cute when she's mad. Those pale pink pouty lips. Adorable.

Maka's pov.

"You think ha, she can never compete with me. I have to show pity to my subject's right? Oh and why does she bother trying, I am god I can handle it on my own, I don't need others help" I half yelled at the bluenett. The look on his face became one of slight surprise. "Well I don't need your worthless pity" I am screaming in rage now, my body shaking with anger and pain, as the cold rain numb my exposed skin, which is a lot because I dressed in my gym close. "I don't need to be as strong as you, I just need to be strong enough to fight back, to protect what I care about, to…to. I swallow hard and look down, I feel the tears beginning to sting and flow over and down, like the rain they fall to the earth. I secretly hoeing it will eat them and then me along with them. I am so embraced I just lost my cool in front of black star. Why him why did it have to be him, I sob more. Then I feel a heavy classed hand placed on my shoulder.

Black stars Pov.

I can't help but grin she was something, so strong yet so frail. I place my hand on her shoulder. "Alright now that that's out in the open how bought we test that temper of yours, shall we" I tell her and inwardly I add "and let's take a peek at that soul of yours while we're at it." One thing you learn being a ninja, is to read the under lying feelings and thoughts of your opponent at least while fighting, and that's when it relay easiest for me any way. I help her to her feet.

"Sure I would love to get a little pay back" she smirks at me. That fighter spark lighting her evergreen eyes. We set up are stances. I call out to her.

"Ready whenever you are book worm" I tease. I almost froze there it was, that look, the light in her eye gone again replaced with a loathing look in it stead. It has begun, even before the first swing.

"Bring it" the blond huffed. "I am ready for ya." Now don't get me wrong I love a good fight and sparing with Maka is one of my favorite pass times. I mean come on she the only person brave enough or crazy enough to challenge me, on her own accord. But I knew something about this fight was going to be different than all the others. This one had more on the line than I could have ever known.

She came at me with a direct strike, which I dogged with ease. I swung, she evaded swiftly and caught my arm, locking me in. Next hitting me with solid punch to the gut then in same movement with gaining momentum slide her knuckles right up, in to a potent upper cut nailing me in the jaw. That move though me off, but what I got from it was this wordless, soundless ringing and in my ears. A thought from her a silent message to me saying "This is pay back, you'll regret this one, I'll make sure of it." With this I knocked her feet out from under her. Now the real battle has begun.

Maka's pov.

Kicking, swinging, punching and crashing, all at speeds almost in human. I was giving it my all, but Black star being black star I knew he was not going to lose. He would never understand, this pain, this fear I carry. I may be strong and brave, but I am still human and flawed. He is a god of his own making, I am a book worm, flat chested nerd. We could never see eye to eye, no one will ever look at me and think I am someone. Tears falling uncontrollably now. My vision blurred, but I kept on fighting. It was pathetic, I was pathetic. I was going to lose but, like hell was I going to retreat. With that I took a hit to the color bone and down I went, the wind nock out of me.

Black stars pov.

I listed, every thought flowing through her soul out filling her body and fuelling her attacks. I watched her struggle, physically and mentally. Though she didn't relies was I pick up on this? Her pain, her fear, becoming clearer with every second. I knocked her a hard one, sending her to ground. She hit hard and curled over just as fast, coughing and gasping for air. She laid there for a moment or to then stagger back to her feet. I could barely take it and neither clearly neither could she.

Maka's pov

I rose to my feet slowly. Then i just snapped swung right at his face with all my rage, he caught my hand squeezing extremely tight on it. Next I knew, it was a blur of limes and a shriek sounding out, it was wild and filled with agony. It took me a minute to realize it was me, that made that noise. Pain shot through my hand, as lay there on the ground coming back to reality from being thrown. An anger flooded me, along with an over flowing bitterness and cruelty. Rolled over me and through me as I rose to my feet and turned on black star. He just stared at me with this shocked expression on his face. " I am done, I am not going to put up every ones teasing anymore, I don't work this hard for shit, and you are not god, I will never say you are, your just a stupid selfish little boy, who can't ever bring himself to care a bought any one ells but yourself" I scream at him. I stand there huffing and puffing, watching his expression turn stern, and with wet hair and dark stormy sky, he looked the very intimidating. But I dint care as far as I was concerned it was over, it could all end.

Black stars pov.

It all became a blur, so fast, I dint realize what I had done, I couldn't seem to mentally react to anything. I was to shocked, her words ringing my head. "I wish I could just die!" I could not believe it, it's as if those words had come right out of her mouth. They stung more than angry words. And what was worse it dint stop that's all I could here as she yelled at me. She was falling apart before me. I could feel my anger rise that was it. "Your right I like my image" I declare. "But you know why, because I don't any one to think that they can ever look down on me, never, and you know what I am selfish because I am human I say with a reverent tone. " But don't you ever say, I don't care, because I do that's another reason I work so hard, to protect my friends the things I treasure most in this life" I step closer to her as I say this. She looking at the ground wiping her face with one hand, I hear her say I want to die please. "stop!" I take her hand. "Don't say that after all we have been through growing up together and defeating kishin, how could you say that Maka, Maka look at me" she lift her head slowly. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and kiss her letting all my thoughts and feeling over flow.

Maka's pov.

He made me feel so miserable and then he kissed me. with those strong hands holding me steady and ruff warm lips washing away the cold and my sadness almost all at once. I could not help but close my eyes and melt in to that kiss. Letting his soul wash over me like light, he let me in and I scenes of us through out over the years, I saw how much he cared for me. I felt my self freeze for a moment he, he loved me. When we broke apart I felt weightless like a heavy weight had been taken away. And I knew he not only spoke the truth, he lived it. With this he look at me kindly and spoke.

Black stars pov.

"No wining or loosing this time and I don't ever care, if you think of me as a god" I say with all the humility I can muster. "Your my friend and I will protect even if it's from yourself" I pause then add. "And you know, I need you to, I need someone to challenge me to keep pushing for word, we all need you, that stubborn headed, strong willed, smartest blond we will ever know, we can't make it without you and personally I like it, if you let me become a man for you, because I want to become one you will be proud of, because if your proud me I know could have not done any better" I say peering in to those emerald eye. She looks surprised for a moment, then she smiles broadly and nods "I like that" she says softly. We both lean in and kiss again, those soft, smooth pail lips finally mine. We pulled apart and couldn't help but chuckle at each other. "Let's head back don't we want to get to sick" I say reaching out to take her hand and head home.

Maka's pov.

He reaches for my hand, I pull back quickly remembering. "Sorry black star, I think I broke my hand" I cradle my hand in the other.

"Huh, let me take a look" I let him inspect my hand, he looks relay cute when he's got that concerned look. "I think your right, I broke your hand" he looks so ashamed. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have" I cut him off.

"If you can fix my broken heart, fixing a broken hand will be a piece of cake, besides that the secret of stars kiss isn't it, it can heal wounds" I tease him.

He chuckles at me and says "Yay but a little cake never does help to, makes the doctor visits a little bearable any way" be both laugh and he give me a piggy back ride to the hospital.

"Hey black star"

"Hmm" he grunts.

"I think we both won this one."


End file.
